Assassins of Passion
by chemphy
Summary: A oneshot for fanfiction lover228. Sephiroth and Vincent were executing out their mission as usual until they met a blond hair youth. That's where things got interesting and they got more than they bargained for. WARNING: LOTS OF SMUT, YAOI, SXCXV


_**To dear fanfiction lover 228,**_

_**I am so terribly sorry for your belated birthday gift. Writing this 3P story has proved to be very challenging for me and I have struggle with this story for months. Anyway, it's better late than never right? Hope you like the story and happy belated birthday!**_

_**Dear all, hope you like the story. Enjoy.**_

Snow billowed around the small town, shrouding and covering everything in sight with a white blanket. As the clock tower of the town struck twelve, the chiming of the clock was nearly drown out by the furiously howling wind.

Streets lamps lined across the streets, shining on the snow covered streets dimly and acting like guards. The town seemed to be in deep sleep for there was not a single soul in sight; the villagers were all huddled in the warmth of their tightly locked houses.

It seemed to be an absurd thought that if you were to look out from a window in your house, you would find people crossing the streets at such weather. That was what everyone thought and that was the assumption they counted on as they made their way down the streets with the wind blowing around their ears and the snow obscuring their view. What better day to carry out their assignment than a day like this, when the natural elements were helping them.

Two figures wrapped tightly in cloaks and scarves were making their way with some difficulty down the streets. They peered through the top of their scarves as they searched for their destination. The ankle deep snow was making their journey hard, but that didn't slow them down as they ploughed their way through, seemingly oblivious to the cold.

One of the figure suddenly stopped in front of a two storey wooden house, staring intently at the building before he ascended the wooden steps. With a swish of his cloak, he took out a walking stick and tapped the wooden board hanging above him. Bits of snow fell off from the board, revealing fading cut-out words – he could only make out the word "Warm Cottage" briefly.

He turned towards his companion who replied with a nod and then he lowered his hood, letting his long silver hair cascaded down his back like a glowing river. With a bright smile on his face, he raised his hand to the wooden door and rapped sharply on the surface.

The house which was filled with noises of merriment just a second ago suddenly became hush and eerily quiet. There seemed to be a low discussion going on inside and then the sound of thudding boots. A gust of warm wind greeted Sephiroth as the door was opened and then a huge shadow blocked the doorway.

"'Oo yer looking fer?" The speaker's voice was gruff and cold.

Sephiroth raised his head a fraction of an inch to stare into a pair of coal-black eyes with his innocent emerald green eyes. "My friend and I," Sephiroth waved a hand dismissively towards his companion who was standing huddled in the shadows. "We're trying to look for shelter to hide from this terrible weather."

The owner of the house squinted his eyes as he studied the hooded figure intently, but he couldn't make out a single thing about the person. He turned his attention back to Sephiroth, shaking his head.

"We ar' full."

"Oh, but if you could just lend us a couch or a spot on the floor, it'll be very helpful. We just need a warm corner," Sephiroth said eagerly, his tone sweet and persuading. "I promise we won't take up too much of your space and of course we'll pay you handsomely for your trouble."

The owner seemed to be considering on Sephiroth's offer as he stared thoughtfully at them but then he shook his head. "No can do, 'm 'fraid."

At that moment, the hooded figure bent over and coughed loudly, raising his left hand to cover his mouth. The owner thought he saw a flash of light but the gleam was so fast that it could have been a figment of his imagination. The silver hair gentleman looked over earnestly at his companion and then he turned back towards the owner with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry to intrude on you and your family," he said smoothly. "But best be for me and my companion to leave and find some shelter as soon as possible."

As he turned to leave the owner sudden shouted, "Hey, 'old on." He turned to look back into the warmth of his house and then he turned back towards them with a hungry look in his eyes. "'ow much yer got?"

Sephiroth took out a pouch and shook it, letting the coins jiggling around in the pouch. The owner's eyes lit up when he heard the coins jangling in the bag. "Yer guys seemed alrigh'." The owner waved a hand at them, opening the door wider.

Sephiroth's face lit up like he had just received an early Christmas present from the owner. "Why, thank you so much, kind sir." Positively beaming at the owner, he nodded his head towards his companion who gave a loud sniff and shuffled to the door.

As the hooded figure passed by the owner, the owner felt a tingle of cold shiver down his spine. He shuddered and he looked around but at that moment all seemed to be still and silent.

'_Orrible __'__eather to be in_, he thought with a shake of his head.

He entered the house last and closed the door after him – an action that he would undoubtedly regret forever until his death.

xxxx

The shrieks of terror were muffled by the howling of the wind and the blood red stains that splattered the windows were camouflage by the flurry of snow.

"Well, that was easy." A deep gravelly voice resonated in the blood splattered living room.

"You can say that again," Sephiroth smirked, the Masamune evaporated from his left hand into thin air.

The owner of the deep voice lowered his hood, revealing a tall brooding man. Vincent's pale skin accentuated with his jet-black hair and crimson eyes. His tall and lanky form casted shadows upon the ground. He was just one cm shorter than Sephiroth but Sephiroth always like to remind him that.

Sephiroth nudged his boot at the dead house owner's hand, watching as a trail of blood trickled down from his arm to the floor. Vincent stood in the middle of the living room, taking in the scent he and Sephiroth had caused.

Dead bodies laid scattered on the floor, the once clean wooden boards now stained with blood – Vincent had to take extra caution not to step into any puddles of blood as he walked over to the mantelpiece.

Sephiroth sidestepped the owner's body and bent down. He slipped one gloved hand into the owner's chest and pulled the necklace off with a snap.

"Found what we are looking for?" Vincent asked, starting to pilfer the house for valuable things.

"Yup," Sephiroth replied, letting the light shone on the pendant. The smooth golden surface was carved with numerous symbols that glowed brightly when struck by light. Sephiroth studied the pendant, trying to decipher it but he couldn't understand. He wiped the traces of blood onto the owner's shirt, making sure not to leave a stain on the pendant.

"Do you hear something?" Vincent growled, his body suddenly stiffened.

"Probably some stray cats or animals looking for food." He knew how paranoid Vincent could get; not that he blamed him for acting this way, after all the man had a dark history.

Vincent's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he glared at him. "I'm still going to take a look."

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders in a 'be my guest' gesture while he hold up an ornament to examine it under the light before putting into his bag. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw Vincent creeping towards the backdoor quietly like a cat, waiting to pounce at the slightest notice.

Sephiroth shook his head slightly with an amused smile. It was probably nothing, but if Vincent wanted to step out into the cold, who was he to stop him from leaving. Sephiroth was just putting another ornament into his bag when he heard a yell from behind. Surprised, Sephiroth turned around to stare at the backdoor.

"Look what I found."

There was a scuffle as Vincent grabbed a young boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him across the wooden floor board.

The young boy squirmed and struggled against Vincent's tight grip, pleading him to release him but it only made Vincent tightened his grip.

"Who's this?" Sephiroth eyed the boy with interest.

"Someone I found outside," Vincent smirked triumphantly. "He was spying on us."

"No, no! I swear! I'm just an orphan who was trying to look for shelter!" The boy placed both of his palms in a begging posture and turned his face upright towards them.

The effect was instantaneous – Vincent hissed and Sephiroth inhaled sharply. The tension in the room was almost tangible as they exchanged looks of surprise with one another. From the light of the fire burning nearby, the boy's face lit up clearly. Flecks of snow were still stuck on the blond spikes that framed a pitiful looking face. Up close, the young boy looked gorgeous, with his high pointed nose and a pair of pouty lips. But what attracted both of them most was the pair of startling sky-blue eyes.

The boy turned his head from side to side as he stared at them in confusion. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, slowly recovering from his surprise. He knew that he shouldn't approach the boy, but Sephiroth's action said otherwise. He was just going to take a step towards him when he felt Vincent's hand clawing on his right shoulder.

"Get away from him," Vincent snapped. "Don't you see that this boy here has blue eyes?"

"I know," Sephiroth said silkily, unable to tear his eyes away from the pitiful sight.

"He has been exposed to 'Mako'," Vincent hissed in Sephiroth's ears. "It makes him dangerous."

"And also a survivor," Sephiroth finished quietly.

Vincent took a step back, his eyes flashing knowingly. "Oh no," Vincent said through gritted teeth. "Please don't tell me what I think you are thinking."

"What?" Sephiroth asked dazedly, barely listening to what Vincent was saying. There was something about the boy that he couldn't seemed to drag his eyes away from.

"Why don't we just kill him and get it over with?" Vincent asked, an evil gleam in his eyes.

The boy trembled violently. His cerulean blue orbs were misty as he turned towards Sephiroth, half crawling and half kneeling to Sephiroth's side. "Oh, kind sir, gentle sir, pl-please spare me," the boy pleaded as he clung tightly to Sephiroth's leather coat.

Sephiroth slowly stooped down to his level, and lifted the boy's chin up so he could have a better look at him. Sephiroth ran one gloved finger down the boy's cheek, feeling the soft petal-like skin. The boy shuddered but he kept still even though his body was shaking. Sephiroth slid his finger down towards his lips, brushing against the pink colour succulent lips.

"You are pretty cute for a boy," Sephiroth whispered softly, a cat-like smile ghosted upon his lips.

"Don't tell me you are interested in this boy?" Vincent demanded.

"Well, maybe?"

There was a rough tug from Vincent who pulled Sephiroth upright and away to a corner. "What do you think you are doing?" Vincent snarled. "He _saw_ us. He cannot stay alive or it would jeopardise the whole operation."

"I know."

Vincent laughed shortly, his eyes void of any humour. "You know? Pray tell me what you are doing then?"

Sephiroth blew out a breath quietly and placed his left hand over his forehead, shaking his head slightly. Why can't Vincent just chill and enjoy life once a while? Why must he always be so uptight?

"Look, I know about the situation at hand, alright?"

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Fine, so maybe I got a bit carried away just now."

A smirk appeared on Vincent's lips but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, so maybe more than a little," Sephiroth admitted grinningly. "But come on, look at that young boy. If we take him under our wing, he can be our page boy, our _servant_. He's just a poor orphan out on the streets, half-frozen to death."

Vincent shot a dark glare at the boy who flinched. Sephiroth knew that Vincent was seriously considering his words and he wasn't about to disturb Vincent's train of thoughts.

"What if he betray us?" Vincent finally spoke up.

Sephiroth lowered his voice to a whisper so that only Vincent and him can hear. "He doesn't need to know about the corporation, we could just put him in the house. At any rate, if he prove to be useless, we can just kill him."

Sephiroth pulled back and stared into Vincent's brooding crimson eyes. Finally, Vincent narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze away from Sephiroth.

"Whatever you like," he murmured as he walked towards other end of the living room. Vincent fingered the pieces of the furniture of the house while Sephiroth turned his attention back to the young boy.

Sephiroth walked towards the boy with a gentle smile. "How old are you, boy?"

The boy glanced nervously at Vincent who was still busy searching for valuables. Or so Vincent tried to pretend. Sephiroth knew that Vincent was eavesdropping on their conversation right now.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen, sir," Sephiroth said curtly.

"Yes, sir."

"And your name?"

"C-Cloud Strife, if it pleases you, s-sir," Cloud added after an afterthought.

"Hmm," Sephiroth rubbed his chin with his fingers thoughtfully. "From now on, you will be under the service of both of us. You will answer our every single command, no matter how absurd or eccentric they are."

Cloud nodded his head obediently. A Cheshire cat smile spread on Sephiroth's face when he saw Cloud's innocent reaction; Cloud had no idea what was coming next.

There was a loud screech, as Sephiroth pulled a wooden chair from the dinning table towards him. Sephiroth crossed his arms as he sat down on the wooden chair with a broad smile.

"Undress me."

Cloud stood there looking nonplussed. "Wh-what do you mean, sir?"

"Undress me," Sephiroth repeated. Cloud looked surprise at his unusual command, but he didn't question. With trembling hands, Cloud slowly unbuckled his leather jacket and removed it to reveal the leather suspenders criss-crossed against his muscular chest. Cloud gently folded the leather jacket and placed it neatly on the table.

He swallowed a gulp as he walked over towards Sephiroth. His cold and clammy hands brushed against Sephiroth's as he removed the leather suspenders fumblingly.

When Sephiroth's upper chest was naked, Cloud breathed out in relief, perhaps thinking that this bizarre duty was finally over. Little did Cloud know that it was just the beginning. Cloud stood up and saluted to Sephiroth.

"Sir, what else do you want me to do?"

"Removed my leather trousers."

"What?" Cloud gasped loudly, unable to control the surprise on his face.

"That's an order." Sephiroth leaned in forward and whispered breezily. "If you don't want to do so, I can always kill you and throw you to the streets. Do you want that?"

"N-no, sir."

"Then, quickly do so."  
>Cloud unzipped his pants to reveal a hard bulge straining against the restraints of the underwear.<p>

"I want you to take my cock into your mouth and suck it." Sephiroth's eyes glinted.

Tears glistened in Cloud's eyes as he shook his head fervently. "N-no, I don't want to."

Sephiroth pretended to exhale a heavy sigh. "Then I guess it's a pity. I was starting to grow on you." Sephiroth summoned his sword which appeared in his left hand at once, the tip of his blade cutting into Cloud's face. "It's your choice, you know."

Cloud stared fearfully at the katana, his lips were moving but there was no sound. "What was that?" Sephiroth asked cheerfully.

"I-I am sorry, sir." Cloud bent on his knees, reaching out a shaking hand toward Sephiroth's cock. He swallowed hard as he continued to stare at Sephiroth's cock with a fearful expression. He squeezed his eyes shut then he plunged it into his mouth.

_Groan_.

Sephiroth nearly moaned as his cock was enveloped in a hot cavern.

_It feels __so good. _

Sephiroth pushed his cock deeper into the back of Cloud's throat, nearly choking him as he gagged and spluttered. "Don't you dare take it out," Sephiroth murmured darkly.

Cloud braced his arms on the ground as he continued to suck Sephiroth's cock in an inexperienced way. Cloud coughed several times but he didn't dare to remove his mouth from Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the sensation the young boy was making him feeling. After some time, a frown appeared between his brows.

Sephiroth buried his hands inside Cloud's tangled mess of blond spikes and pushed him away slightly. The young blond looked stunned as he blinked stupidly at Sephiroth who scoffed. "You suck at this."

At his words, Cloud's cheeks turned the colour of an apple and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "I-I am so so-sorry, sir." Cloud wiped the edge of his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Well," an evil grin spread on Sephiroth's face. "As long as you did what I ask you to do, I am sure you will do fine." Sephiroth grabbed the tufts of Cloud's blond spikes, forcing him to look into Sephiroth's lust filled green eyes. "Did I made myself clear?" Sephiroth asked with one eyebrow raised.

Terror was obvious in Cloud's eyes but being the good boy he was, he nodded his head in response. "Good." Then without a warning, Sephiroth released his hold over Cloud who toppled to the ground.

"Now, put my cock into your mouth again." Sephiroth pointed towards his own massive cock. Cloud followed Sephiroth's orders obediently and he took the whole of Sephiroth's cock into his mouth.

"Now, move your mouth in and out." Sephiroth placed his hands on top of Cloud's head as he started the repetitive motion.

"Aaaah." An involuntary moan escaped from the back of Sephiroth's throat. Seemingly buoyed by the response, Cloud increased his speed

"You are doing good." Sephiroth's voice turned husky. "Now, lick the tip of my cock with your tongue."

"Like this, sir?" Cloud mumbled, flicking his tongue across Sephiroth's tip.

Sephiroth's grip on Cloud's head tightened as he tried to control the moan inside him.

"Yes, oh, yes." Sephiroth closed his eyes as he started to thrust himself inside Cloud's mouth.

Sephiroth nearly exploded in ecstasy when Cloud pushed his cock deeper into the back of his throat. Sephiroth let out a delighted moan, unable to suppress it any longer. In a blink of an eye, Sephiroth suddenly roughly pushed Cloud's head away, his chest heaving slightly.

"S-sir?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and forced himself to breath in deeply, trying to calm down his racing pulse. It had been so long since he felt so aroused. Sephiroth peered at Cloud with half-open lids.

"D-Did I do something wr-wrong again, s-sir?" Cloud stammered.

Sephiroth leaned forward so close that the tips of their noses touched. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Cloud's scent and savouring the close proximity between them.

"No," Sephiroth whispered, watching the patterns he made as he ran his hand through Cloud's spikes.

"S-sir?" Cloud asked nervously.

There was a moment when time seemed to freeze as Sephiroth could see every features of Cloud clearly. He could count how many eye lashes were on Cloud's eyes; could see the specks of blue in his eyes that shone when struck by the light; could feel Cloud's hot breath against his own skin.

Sephiroth closed the distance and captured Cloud's pink full lips with his. There was a surprise gasp from Cloud but the sound was quickly muffled by Sephiroth who pressed his lips insistently against Cloud's – snatching away each and every last breath of his.

Cloud broke away from the kiss and surfaced for air, but in an instance, Cloud's lips were captured by Sephiroth again. He ran his hands hungrily across Cloud's body, feeling him all over. Cloud moaned when Sephiroth's hands snaked over to his nipples and began toying with them. He circled the nipple with his thumb, feeling the edges of the small rough nubs. Cloud's nipple slowly stiffened under Sephiroth's touch. When Sephiroth pinched the hard nub, Cloud gave another loud moan.

His hand then slid down even further, moved past his stomach and rested on the waistband of his patched trousers.

"S-sir?"

With a smirk on his face, Sephiroth tugged down his trousers to reveal a pair of clean underwear. An expression of horror slowly formed on Cloud's face as he began to grasp what Sephiroth had in mind.

"S–s–sir… Please… Please have mercy…" His eyes began to tear up again, looking very pitiful. But the smirk on Sephiroth's face simply widened. That's how he liked his victims when he wanted to prey on them.

"Are you a virgin?"

Cloud simply sat there looking scared, his eyes wide with fear.

"Well, are you?" There was a hint of impatience in his voice and that always meant danger.

Cloud began to sob, tears leaked out from his eyes and cut down his smooth cheek.

"Don't cry." Sephiroth rubbed away the tear with surprising tenderness. Cloud thought that Sephiroth had softened up to him until he saw the long katana in his left hand. Cloud paused in his crying when he saw the long sword, his expression frozen.

Sephiroth swung the katana casually in his hand, letting the tip of the blade rest on Cloud's sternum. Cloud could barely breath from fear, his eyes wide open as he watched the tip of the blade pressed on his body, feeling the cold steel seeping through his shirt and sending chills to his heart.

A slow smile appeared on Sephiroth's lips as he glided the sword down, the tip of the katana grazing Cloud as it slid lower and lower – the feeling was almost ticklish.

"Do you know that with just a simple swish of this katana, you will be split in half?" Sephiroth asked almost dreamily, staring at the sharp blade.

Cloud could only tremble, his voice had totally run away with his tongue, leaving him mute.

"Why are you not saying anything?" Sephiroth increased the pressure on the blade.

"I–I… please have mercy, sir!" Cloud yelled, clasping his hands up in a begging posture.

Sephiroth paused for a second and then he burst out laughing. "As long as you are a good boy, you will be fine. You understand that right?" Cloud asked silkily.

The boy nodded his head fervently.

"Good." Sephiroth let his katana stopped at the boy's groin. The boy sucked in deeply, his eyes searching Sephiroth's for an answer. Without saying anything, he skilfully cut the underwear neatly in half without harming Cloud's sensitive part. The rags fluttered to the ground, showing a half-erected twitching cock.

At the sight, a small grin appeared on Sephiroth's face. "What a naughty boy you are…" Sephiroth teased, his green eyes staring intently at Cloud's private part, making him burned in embarrassment.

Somewhere in the room, Vincent scoffed loudly, pretending to be unaware of the going-ons.

"Come up here." Sephiroth clapped a hand on his lap.

"W-what do you mean, sir?" Cloud asked uncertainly.

"Come here."

Shaking like a leaf, Cloud slowly walked towards Sephiroth and climbed up clumsily on his lap. As he straddled on top of Sephiroth, Cloud's private part brushed against Sephiroth's hard groin, Cloud immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

Sephiroth grinned at the blushing Cloud, he loved how he made Cloud feel flustered.

"You are so soft," Sephiroth murmured, running one hand across his naked backside.

"Sir, wh-what are you doing?"

With his terror infused eyes and trembling pouty lips, Cloud looked almost adorable, well, in Sephiroth's opinion that is.

"I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson."

He licked his fingers tantalisingly, wetting them and then he circled one finger around Cloud's hole. Cloud shivered, his eyes uncertain. When Cloud's guard was lowered, Sephiroth slipped his finger inside.

Cloud gave a loud gasp as he felt Sephiroth's finger intruding his hole. Before he could say anything, Sephiroth thrust his finger inside Cloud, he gave a moan as he arched his back in pleasure. The feeling was foreign and strange, but it was surprisingly erotic too.

"S-sir!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Sephiroth nibbled at his ear, arousing him even further. Sephiroth then inserted another finger. He continued to thrust his fingers against Cloud who was panting by then.

"Wh-what are you doing, sir?"

"Preparing you." The words died in Cloud's throat when he head that, he badly wanted to know what was going to happen next but he was both frightened and anxious.

"This is going to hurt," Sephiroth said gruffly. "But please bear with it."

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the next horror to fall upon him. He could barely breath from fear. As Sephiroth breached Cloud's virgin hole, Cloud cried out in pain.

"It hurts, sir," Cloud sobbed.

"I know," Sephiroth said soothingly. Cloud's passage was so tight that it was hard to move. "I know," Sephiroth repeated again in that calming tone of his as he caressed his cheek gently. "I promise you that it will be over soon."

Cloud continued to sob.

"Relax, Cloud," Sephiroth grunted, as he tried to force his way in deeper inside Cloud.

Cloud continued to sob in silent but he seemed to have given up fighting. He gave a shudder.

"Cloud, be a good boy and relax," Sephiroth coaxed, filling Cloud's hole to the brim.

Cloud had no choice but to follow Sephiroth's order. Still sobbing, Cloud tried to take in deep breaths to clear his foggy mind. It still hurt but after some time, he had slowly gotten used to it.

"Good," Sephiroth murmured. "Now move your body."

"S-sir?" Cloud appeared confused by Sephiroth's request.

Sephiroth gave a low groan, he had to remind himself that he was dealing with a virgin and not to chop off this idiot with his katana now. He could hear Vincent chuckled quietly in the dark corner.

Sephiroth forced his tone to be even. "Move your body up and down against my erection, do you understand?"

Cloud still look befuddled but he lifted his shaking hips up a few inches before plunging it back down. Cloud's muscles tightened involuntary against Sephiroth as he did so, pleasuring him even further.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of encasing his cock in something warm and tight. Cloud continued to lift himself up and let himself fell back down, slowly, he began to create a continuous rhythm.

Just as Sephiroth was beginning to really enjoy himself, he heard footsteps behind him. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, he knew all too well what was coming.

"Seph, we need to go soon," Vincent glared at him with smouldering red eyes.

"So fast?"

Vincent pursed his lips as he tapped his feet impatiently against the floor. "Yes. You can fool around with your _servant_ when we get back but let's go _now.__"_

"Don't you want to have a try at him?" Sephiroth smirked. For the briefest of second, a shadow passed over Vincent's face and he blinked.

"Don't you want to?" Sephiroth suddenly turned Cloud over, his cock still buried inside Cloud.

"Brace yourself on the floor," Sephiroth ordered a surprised Cloud. Cloud followed his orders obediently, pressing his hands and knees on the ground as Sephiroth rode him. Sephiroth pulled out his cock and then slammed it back in.

"Aaaah," Cloud moaned, arching his back like a cat.

Cloud gasped in embarrassment for producing such sound and he clapped one hand to his mouth to muffle the cries. Sephiroth forcefully removed Cloud's hand, licking the back of his hand.

"Don't cover your mouth," Sephiroth growled. "We need to let Vincent hear more of your arousing cries."

Cloud whimpered but he didn't dare to argue. Instead, he turned his big, imploring eyes towards Vincent with an apologetic look. Vincent swallowed when he saw the pitiful yet seductive expression etched on Cloud's face. He knew that it was Cloud's way of saying sorry and he had no choice. Vincent understood the silent message Cloud was trying to send to him, but he kept his face impassive. He didn't want to give Sephiroth the satisfaction of knowing that his dirty little trick had gotten into him.

As Sephiroth continued to move inside Cloud, he closed his eyes and started to moan slowly and quietly at first. But then Sephiroth increased his speed along with Cloud's voice which raised several notches and Cloud began to thrust his own hips against Sephiroth, matching Sephiroth's thrust.

All the while, Vincent just stood there solidly, looking on like he was just a casual observant.

Sephiroth pulled out his cock until only the tip was left inside before pushing it back inside with a huge force, breaking the silence with wet slapping sound of his cock against Cloud's inside. "Aaaah!" Cloud cried out, his fingers clawing the wooden floor boards.

A trail of sweat ran down from his golden hair to the side of his pink face. Sephiroth leaned forward and flicked his tongue against Cloud's face, licking away the sweat.

"Yummy," Sephiroth grinned devilishly. "You taste so delicious, Cloud."

Cloud immediately blushed another ten shades of red and he lowered his head. "T-thank you, sir."

Disgust showed on Vincent's face as he narrowed his eyes. "This is really unhygienic, Sephiroth. If you think that is going to arouse me, you are wrong," Vincent snapped. Vincent's blood red tattered cloak swished around him protectively as he turned his back towards the pair.

"Come on Vincent, live a little," Sephiroth said slowly, his cat-like eyes boring holes into Vincent. "Stop being so uptight. You should add a bit of colour in your life. Make life more interesting."

Vincent knew it was Sephiroth's way of snubbing him for just seemingly resurrected from the dead. He appreciated Sephiroth's efforts for trying to make his life more "interesting" but this was getting out of hand. Vincent snorted and his nostrils flared.

"Like how you did? Preyed on some innocent child and raped him?"

The smirk on Sephiroth's face faltered and he straightened himself looking sombre. Vincent breathed out in relief, thinking that Sephiroth had finally gather his senses. He was about to walk towards Sephiroth to try and persuade him to leave this house before it was too late.

But then a mischievous look came over Sephiroth's face and he grabbed Cloud firmly by the chin, forcing him to look upright and flashed those desperate infused eyes at Vincent.

"Look at him. He's really good, you know." There was a hint of taunting in his voice.

As if to make his point clear, Sephiroth bent down and pinched Cloud's nipples, twitching and toying with the hard pink nubs. "Si-sir!" Cloud gasped. "P-please stop. I –I can't hold it ba –back any longer."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Sephiroth's face and the smirk on his face widened. Vincent felt as if he was punched in the gut when he saw that look, he had a foreboding feeling that Sephiroth had something naughty in his mind.

Sure enough, Sephiroth put on a martyr-like expression which was no better than his smirk and said solemnly, "Well, well, I don't think so."

Cloud's body was trembling so violently that Sephiroth had to hold him down. "Don't you dare come yet." His silky voice contained an edge of menace in it.

"Bu-but sir…"

"Well," Sephiroth chanced a sneaky glance at Vincent. "If Vincent decide to join us, then I will let you have your release." To arouse Cloud even further, Sephiroth gripped Cloud's cock and squeezed it tightly, running his thumb across Cloud's wet tip.

"Your fate now rest in Vincent's hands," Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ears while keeping his mischievous gaze trained at Vincent.

Cloud glanced imploringly at Vincent, his wet lips moved as he mumbled something inaudible. "Speak up," Sephiroth smirked. "Don't you want to come soon?"

Cloud turned his pair of fearful eyes to look at Sephiroth but Sephiroth merely responded back with an innocent look. Cloud sniffed and he took a deep breath before speaking. His soft whisper was carried across the room like the gentle wind that ruffled the flower's petals during summer.

"S-sir," Cloud begged. "Pl-please let me service you."

Vincent stood there stoically with his arms crossed over his chest. For a moment, Sephiroth thought that Vincent was going to cave but then Vincent snorted and turned to walk away.

"Sir!"

Vincent halted in his tracks, his hands slowly clenched into a fist by his side.

"Please, sir," Cloud blubbered. "Master V-Vincent, please I –" Cloud's words hung in mid air as he gave a loud cry of pleasure. Sephiroth who was finding this tete-a-tete boring had taken himself the liberty to enjoy Cloud while Cloud tried to seduce Vincent.

"Sir," Cloud's voice cracked with emotions, his breathing heavy. "Sir. Please – urgh, please don't – Aaaah!" His pleas turned to cries.

Cloud's body was so arched back that his body was in level with the floor, his fingers tips grazing Vincent's boots. "Please, sir, I sw-swear you won't regret."

"You might as well give up on Vincent now," Sephiroth whispered breezily. "I don't think those pleading cries are going to make our Vincent change his mind." Sephiroth chuckled softly under his breath, enjoying the show that Cloud was putting on. Although he did feel a bit sorry for the poor boy. Just a bit though.

Vincent's body visibly stiffened at those words.

"Now," Sephiroth nibbled Cloud's ears gently. "Why don't you stop wasting your time seducing Vincent and instead try to beg me to let you come?"

"S-sir?" Cloud croaked out.

Before Sephiroth could say anything, there was a swish of cloak and then Vincent stood in front of Cloud, his expression unreadable. He stooped down to Cloud's level and looked at him in the eyes. Cloud reached out one shaky hand towards Vincent's hand and gently guided his fingers to his lips.

Cloud sucked each of Vincent's fingers one by one, licking and nibbling them gently. All the while, Cloud's eyes were closed and his face rapt with attention as he repeated the motions slowly, moving from one finger to another. Cloud stifled a moan which was urging to escape from the back of his throat.

"Tch." Vincent withdrew his fingers and stumbled behind in his haste, losing his composure momentary.

A light pink tinge had covered over the usually white bloodless complexion. An awkward silence fell over the room as Vincent stood there glancing at his fingers, his face half hidden in the shadows.

"Sir?" Cloud asked hopefully.

Even Sephiroth was excited, sensing the tension in the air. He felt even more aroused then usual as he licked his lips excitedly. Finally things were getting interesting.

Vincent slowly turned his face towards them. "You had better make my time worth it," Vincent whispered throatily.

Sephiroth grinned mischievously at Vincent. Mission accomplished.

"Now, service Vincent like how you did to me," Sephiroth ordered, giving his buttock a light whack.

Cloud gave a yelp like a puppy and then he raised his head in a begging posture. "S-sir, how do you want me to service you?" Cloud swallowed, his eyes wide with fear.

"I – I don't want," Vincent began, his voice thick.

Ignoring Vincent, Cloud lifted Vincent's hand and pulled him close, flicking his tongue over the hard edge of his knuckles. Vincent sucked in his deeply, hardly daring to breath as he trained his eyes on Cloud's seductive face. Cloud's hands went to his buckles and began to undress him skilfully, pulling down his trousers until it pooled at his feet.

Sephiroth took this all in with a small smile on his face. Cloud was the perfect "Servant" to train. He may be unskilful at first but he was a fast and eager learner.

Now that Cloud was totally occupied with Vincent, Sephiroth lost no time in making himself feel enjoyable. Sephiroth rammed himself hard inside Cloud, causing him to lean forward with his eyes clenched shut. Then Sephiroth pulled out his cock slowly before ramming hard back in. With every thrust, Cloud's moans climbed higher.

"S-sir, I – I can't focus on Master V-Vincent – urgh…"

"Hmmm," Sephiroth said silkily, pretending to ponder. "Now I'm sure you know the consequences of not following my orders right?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into tiny slits and his voice hardened. "Get on with it."

Cloud whimpered but he obediently turned towards Vincent, and held the corners of the underwear with his trembling hands. Cloud was shaking so much that he was making Vincent shaking as well. A feeling of pity that Vincent rarely felt surfaced inside him when he saw the petrified expression on Cloud's face.

"Seph, do you really have to push this boy so much?"

Sephiroth paused in his movements as he raised one eyebrow at Vincent and his lips spread into a knowing smile.

"What is this I hear? Pity? Compassion?" Sephiroth asked in mocked concern.

At those words, Vincent immediately flushed a dark shade of red. Shit. He had lowered his guard and revealed his true feelings. He hastily tried to cover his mistake by putting on his usual mask. A mask devoid of any feelings but it was too late. Sephiroth had saw and knew what was going on.

"Hmmm," Sephiroth mused. "Since _Master_ Vincent had asked on your behalf…" His voice dripping with sarcasm. "I will only end all this fun when Master Vincent finally come in your mouth."

"What?" Both Cloud and Vincent blurted out simultaneously. Cloud's expression was one of stun and disbelief while Vincent's expression was one close to horror. It would have been quite comical but Sephiroth put on a straight face to prevent the grin from appearing on his face.

"Seph, quit playing games!" Vincent snapped.

"What? I am merely doing you a favour."

Vincent glared at him but Sephiroth looked completely unfazed; he had received that look too many times.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sephiroth sneered at Cloud. "We don't have all day, you know."

"Seph –"

Sephiroth held up one hand, cutting off Vincent mid-sentence. "You can always, _always _say no. You do know that right?" Sephiroth whispered in honeyed tones to Cloud who seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

Cloud turned his head toward Vincent, his bright blue eyes misty with tears. "S-sir, I am s–sorry."

Biting down his bottom lip hard, Cloud slowly caressed the base of Vincent's cock with his hand and he ran his tongue across the entire length. Vincent's head swam with heat. All he could feel was Cloud's tongue and hand, nothing else.

Then Cloud held Vincent's still soft cock in his hands and inserted it into his mouth. Vincent stifled a gasp when he felt the warmth cavern surrounding his cock.

He kept his expression placid as Cloud pushed his cock deeper into his mouth, moving up and down his entire length. All the while, Sephiroth eyed them with a wicked glint.

Cloud, scared as he was, racked his brain to remember what Sephiroth had taught him just now and tried to pleasure Vincent as best as he could because the prospect of disobeying Sephiroth's order was even worse. He moved his wet lips across Vincent's soft cock, brushing his lips gently against Vincent's cock. Vincent hissed slightly, starting to feel aroused by Cloud's teasing. A hint of red began to stole up onto Vincent's cheeks and his breathing became harsher.

"Good," Sephiroth cooed, enjoying the sight he was watching. "Go on, arouse him further." His cock had erected to full size and he slammed himself against Cloud, causing him to move forward, burying Vincent's cock deep into his mouth. The sudden action caused Vincent to gasp in pleasure, it had been so long since he had felt such pleasure, the last person being…

Vincent's face darkened at the thought but the thoughts dissolved away quickly with the distraction of Cloud's actions and sweet moans. He could understand what Sephiroth meant by Cloud being a good servant now.

Vincent raised his gaze to watch Sephiroth was who completely captivated by pleasure, his face was pure bliss as he continued to thrust himself against Cloud. Cloud whose face had turned bright red was thrusting against Sephiroth involuntary, his hips shaking uncontrollably. And just below his flat stomach, his cock twitched in earnest and a stain of white was seeping out.

"Tch." Vincent's breath hitched in his throat when Cloud suddenly increased his speed, his mouth moved eagerly and skilfully across his entire length. His cock was buried so deep into Cloud's mouth that he could feel the back of Cloud's throat.

At the mere lustful thought, pre-semen began to leak out from his own cock. Feeling embarrassed, he was about to pull his cock out from Cloud's mouth when Cloud laid a hand on his arm.

He pulled back slightly, his saliva dripping from Vincent's cock. "It's alright, sir," Cloud mouthed with a small smile. Vincent was both taken aback and stunned by Cloud's reaction. Cloud closed his eyes with a small smile and suck Vincent's cock, licking the tip gently, cleaning it with his tongue.

Vincent's brows locked together in consternation as he studied the contented gaze on Cloud's face. His heard beat sped up and against his better judgement, Vincent leaned in and grabbed Cloud's blond spikes with his left claw gently, making sure not to harm him. Cloud gasped and paused in his actions as he stared inquisitively at Vincent.

A strong overwhelming desire surged up inside him, urging and controlling him to take Cloud as his own.

"Finally loosening up?" Sephiroth sneered.

Vincent replied with a tight lip smile. He tightened his grip around Cloud's blond spikes, pulling at them gently. A moan rumbled deep from Cloud's throat and he quickened his movement.

Vincent gave in to the pleasure, forgetting for a moment about his own uptight attitude and mask like expressions. He bent slightly down and cupped Cloud's cock with his right hand. There was a yelp of surprise from Cloud who looked startled at Vincent's initiative. The smirk on Sephiroth's face widened, he gave Vincent an admiring look and a respectable nod towards his direction as if impress by Vincent's audacity.

Vincent stroke Cloud's cock, stoking the fire inside Cloud to burn higher and brighter. Cloud began to heave in earnest, his body trembled in anticipation for the release.

"S-sir?" He inched his head slightly towards Sephiroth. "Can I come now?"

"That shall depend on Vincent." Sephiroth hand moved over to his nipple and began to twitch it. Cloud's cock was so swollen now that Vincent's hand was stained with his pre-semen. "Before you can have your release, make sure Master Vincent come first."

Cloud turned his head towards Vincent with a pleading expression on his face. Vincent cupped Cloud's pink face with his right hand, trailing his cheekbones with the back of his hand. "Do you want your release now?" Vincent whispered, his slightly glaze crimson eyes staring at Cloud.

Cloud nodded his head beseechingly. "Yes, sir."

"Then make me come," Vincent closed his eyes and thrust himself against Cloud. Cloud took in all of his cock and flicked his tongue across the hilt, sending tingles of pleasure to course through Vincent's body.

"Cloud," Vincent moaned, his body shaking in delight from the pleasure. A sensation that was both overwhelming and pleasurable was taking over him, controlling his every emotions. As Cloud slid his tongue across the hilt, he gave a loud gasp as he felt something hot filled Cloud's mouth. Vincent cried out as he felt his insides wrung over and over again. Cloud drank every drop of Vincent's semen readily, like it was honey.

Vincent could barely stand straight. He groped around with his claw to try and find something to hold on to, his feet felt like giving way at any second. Vincent took deep breaths to calm down his pounding heart.

As Vincent had his release, Cloud could hold back no longer as well. He gave a loud yell and something hot spurt out from his cock, staining the wooden floor boards with flecks of white. His body writhing as waves of pleasure hit him over and over again, threatening to engulf him as he drowned in his first experience of sensual pleasure.

Cloud's insides clenched so tightly around Sephiroth's cock that he could barely move. "Cloud," Sephiroth hissed. "Relax."

Sephiroth could feel his own climax fast approaching. He grabbed the young blond by his spikes and pulled him close for a passionate kiss that left the boy gasping for air. Sephiroth deepened the kiss, tasting Cloud all over with his tongue as he gave one final thrust which sent him over the edge.

The feelings of ecstasy that had accumulated inside him finally exploded, sending him to greater heights. Sephiroth closed his eyes as he savoured the feeling. It felt wonderful as the feeling of pleasure washed over him, cleansing his whole body. Sephiroth's semen dripped from Cloud's hole to the floor, trailing across the floor until his semen mixed together with Cloud's to form a pool of white.

Cloud's body sagged down as he breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, that was intense," Sephiroth whispered with a smug smile. He straightened himself and pulled up his pants.

He cast a curious glance at Vincent whose face was still red in colour.

"Don't you think so, Vincent?" Sephiroth asked demurely.

Vincent shot a glare at Sephiroth but the sides of his mouth curled up. "Seph, we really need to go soon," Vincent explained briskly.

Cloud was still on all fours on the floor, his face a ghastly shade of pale. "Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, his voice almost a purr. "Time to go."

Vincent shouldered a heavy rucksack and he looked around the room. "Shouldn't we clean up the place first, Seph?" Vincent indicated with his head at the mess of semen on the floor.

Sephiroth flicked his glance dismissively at the floor. "Nah. Too much trouble."

Vincent grabbed Sephiroth by the arm. "If someone found out about our identity, we will be in trouble."

Sephiroth exhaled deeply. "So, clean up if you want."

"Whose idea was this anyway?"

Sephiroth continued to glare at Vincent but Vincent stared him down, who was feeling emboldened just then. Finally Sephiroth averted his gaze and raised his hands in mock surrender form. "Fine, seeing that you went so well with my plan–" Vincent blushed furiously "–I will clean the place up," Sephiroth finished with a broad grin, slapping Vincent on the shoulder as he passed him by.

xxxx

All the lights in the houses were extinguished, casting an eerie atmosphere as they one again made their way across the snow covered streets. The street lamps flickered as they walked past, threatening to douse off the last remaining light.

Vincent raised his head and stared at the sky – the sky was smooth and clear once more with the stars twinkling innocently against the dark backdrop. It seemed like there was never a storm before. Sephiroth paused as he heaved Cloud higher on his shoulders so he wouldn't slip and fell. Cloud who was now wrapped snugly in Sephiroth's cloak was deep asleep, exhausted from the ordeal.

As the tinge of pink and orange appeared in the sky at the far East, the town began to come alive once more, with people turning on their lights and exchanged morning chatter with one another.

A woman walked up the steps of the Warm Cottage with a basket of bread swinging under her arm. She rapped the door sharply with a bright smile on her face. Her brows furrowed when there was no movement from the inside. She was about to knock once more until she noticed the slightly ajar door. Curious, she pushed the door open gently. As the door opened wider, she peered in and for a moment she saw nothing but the vast darkness beyond. She was about to retreat out from the house when she blinked her eyes

Strange, she thought she saw a hand on the floor. Were they all passed out drunk? Her eyes spotted the switches just beside the door. She blinked a few times to slowly accustom to the sudden light and when her gaze refocused once more, her heart stopped beating for a second. Her basket of freshly baked bread fell down to the floor with a thud, one bun rolled on the floor before coming to a stop at a person's hand.

That morning, the whole town was awakened with a loud piercing scream that sent chills into everyone's heart. When the other villagers rushed into the house, the first thing they saw was the woman was scrambling frantically on the floor with wide fearful eyes. Then their faces turned slacked and their jaws dropped at the sight. Such a heinous crime occurred in their neighbourhood and none noticed it. The murder case was the talk of the month as the villagers exchanged frightful glances with one another. Who was the ingenious criminal? And what was the motive?

Unfortunately, nobody knew anything, even the police were baffled by the case…

We know better who the criminals are, but it's not like we are going to tell anybody right? Winks.

The End

_**It would be very kind and helpful if you guys can leave a review behind after reading the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Cheers.**_


End file.
